Sin and Hare Krishna
Disease and Hare Krishna "Saint is a sinner who never gave up"- Paramahansa Yogananda According to some interpretation, when Krishna says about lust in Gita, he says that Lust is the root of sin. When the light of unalloyed devotion illuminates the dark chambers of our hearts, the root cause of all such sufferings is completely eradicated leaving no room for any further miseries. In Srimad Bhagavatam ( 11-14-18), Lord Krishna said :- “Just as a blazing fire reduces every piece of fuel to ashes even so unflinching devotion to Me (God), strikes at the root of all sins.” For those seeking liberation there is nothing more efficacious in cutting the root of sins than chanting the Name and glories of Lord Vishnu. Utterance of name of Sri Krishna destroys all sins. (ch.ch.adi. 8/24) Eka Krishna name kare sarva pap nasha Premere karan Bhakti Karen prakash A single utterance of the Name of Krishna destroys all sins. If one utters Sri Krishna nama he gets loving devotion. Chanting of Sri Hari-nama, destroys all diseases and obstacles. This name of Lord Govinda is the best remedy for rooting out of all misfortunes. Continuous chanting of Sri Hari Nama destroys all kinds of sins, removes obstacles and strikes at the very root of distress. The constant chanting of the Name ‘Krishna‘ roots out all the evil influence of the six enemies ( Lust, anger, greed, infatuation, pride and prejudice). Even if one utters name of Lord Vishnu in joke or ridicule, he is extremely blessed and fortunate. Sakrid-uchchayat-yetad durlabha cha kritatmnam Kalau yuge harer-nama te kritartha na sanshayah (Vayu puran 2-11-395) Indeed, he is blessed who utters even once the Name ‘Hari‘ which is extremely rare to sinners in this age of Kali! There is no doubt about it. Name is the root cause of all beings and the Name alone is their Sole Master ; the Name alone is the highest Object of Worship and the Name alone is the highest amongst all Spiritual Masters. Archana : Ritualistic worship of the Lord is Archana. Every householder should perform this process. This ultimately leads a devotee to the Lord. Just as watering the root of a tree nourishes its main trunk, branches and twinges, so also the worship of Sri Vishnu results in the satisfaction of all souls including Him. If Sri Krishna is served, all the lesser gods are definitely served. Lord Krishna said in Srimad Bhagavatam (11-27-49), “He who worships Me adopting the regulated processes prescribed by the Vedas and tantra texts, receives from Me rewards in fulfillment of all his desires here and hereafter.” http://bhaktipedia.org/english/index.php-n=mahavir.Knows_about_hells_02.html =Hari = takes away sin= Hare Krishna, means not just Radhe Shyama, but also Hari + Krishna. Hari means Narayana, who destroys samsara and destroys sins! In the same way, when wicked-minded people remember the Lord by any means, He takes away all their sins. Therefore the devotees remember Him as Hari. There is a verse given out by Bhagavān: “Harāmy agham ca smartṛṇam havir bhāgam kratuṣv'aham Varṇaś ca me hariḥ śreṣṭhas tasmād harir aham smṛtaḥ —I destroy away the sins of those who remember Me. In Hinduism, beginning with Adi Sankara's commentary on the Vishnu sahasranama, hari became etymologized "to grab, seize, steal", in the context of Vaishnavism interpreted as "to take away or remove evil or sin", and the name of Vishnu rendered as "he who destroys samsara" chanting the holy name of the Lord destroys all sins The Lord Sri Hari destroys, burns away, forcibly takes away, as if abducting from us, all our sins even if we were to think of Him with an evil heart The sixteen word mahā-mantra, hare kṛṣṇa hare kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa hare hare hare rāma hare rāma rāma rāma hare hare, can destroy the sins of the three worlds. Among all of Kṛṣṇa's names' no name other than Hari can easily take away sins, great misfortune and ignorance. In the Brahma Yāmala, Lord Śiva states: hariṁ binā nāsti kińcat pāpani-stārakaṁ kalau tasmāl-lokod-dhārāṇa-ārthaṁ hari-nāma prakāśayet sarvatra mucyate loko mahā-pāpāt kalau yuge hare-kṛṣṇa-pada-dvandvaṁ kṛṣṇeti ca pada-dvayam tathā hare-pada-dvandvaṁ hare-rāma iti dvayam tad-ante ca mahā-devī rāma rāma dvayaṁ vadet hare hare tato brūyād harināma samud dharet mahā-mantraṁ ca kṛṣṇasya sarvapāpa praṇāṣakamiti "He Mahādevī! Look! In Kali-yuga there is no easier way to eradicate sins than by śrī hari-nāma. It is therefore essential to propagate śrī hari-nāma among the general populous. The people in Kaliyuga can be easily liberated from the greatest hell by performing saṅkīrtana of this mahā-mantra. To chant the mahā-mantra, first chant hare kṛṣṇa twice, then chant kṛṣṇa twice, then hare twice. After that, chant hare rāma twice, then rāma twice and again hare twice. One should chant, articulate and perform sankīrtana etc., of Śrī Kṛṣṇa's mahā-mantra, which destroys all sins." In the Rādhā Hṛdya Khaṇḍa of the Brahmāṇḍa Purāṇa, Romaharṣaṇa Sūta prays to Śrī Veda Vyāsa as follows: yattvayā kīrtitaṁ nātha hari-nāmeti sanjitam mantraṁ brahma-padaṁ siddhi karaṁ-tad-vad-no-vibho "He Vibho! He Prabhu! Please instruct me in the brahma svarūpa nāma mantra of Śrī Hari which is the bestower of all perfections." In reply, Śrī Veda Vyāsa gives the following instruction: gṛhaṇād yasya mantrasya dehī brahma-mayo bhavet sadhyaḥ pūtaḥ surāpo 'pi sarva-siddhi-yuto bhavet tad-ahaṁ te bhidhā-syāmi mahā-bhāgavato hamsi hare kṛṣṇa hare kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa hare hare hare rāma hare rāma rāma rāma hare hare iti ṣoḍaśakaṁ nāmnāṁ tri-kāla kalmaṣāp-aham nātaḥ parataropāyaḥ sarva vedeṣu vidhyate "O my son, I will certainly instruct you in that mahā-mantra, the acceptance of which a person in the bodily conception of life can be liberated and even a drunkard can quickly become purified and attain all perfection. I will instruct you because you are a mahābhāgavata and a suitable candidate. Just see! The sixteen word mahā-mantra, hare kṛṣṇa hare kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa hare hare hare rāma hare rāma rāma rāma hare hare, can destroy the sins of the three worlds. The four Vedas do not mention a method for achieving liberation from material bondage superior to the chanting of this mahā-mantra." Ananta Saṁhitā also states: hare kṛṣṇa hare kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa kṛṣṇa hare hare hare rāma hare rāma rāma rāma hare hare soḍasautāni nāmāni dvātriṁ-śad varṇa-kāṇi hi kalāu yuge mahā-mantraḥ sammato jīva-tāraṇe utsṛa-jyaitan-mahā-mantraṁ ye tvanyat kalpitaṁ padam mahā-nāmeti gāyanti te śāstra-guru-laṅi-ghanah "All śāstras agree that the hare kṛṣṇa mahā-mantra, which is composed of sixteen names and thirty-two syllables, is the illustrious mantra to deliver the jīvas in Kali-yuga. Those who neglect this mahā-mantra and accept any other process, due to their own imagination or the imagination of others, are actually disobeying guru and śāstra. If someone asks, 'Why is this sixteen word hare kṛṣṇa mantra the mahā-mantra?' then the following answer is given. 'Among all of Kṛṣṇa's names' no name other than Hari can easily take away sins, great misfortune and ignorance. No name other than Kṛṣṇa can deliver prema. And no name other than Rāma can bestow liberation.' This is why the mahā-mantra is composed of these three primary names. Secondly, these sixteen names are an invocation. Oṁ, namaḥ, klīṁ, svāhā, etc., are not required to make the mantra more potent. For this reason it is called the mahā-mantra." Sanmukh hoyi jeev mohi jabahin | Janma koti agh naasahin tabahin || Sins of a million births are destroyed, because sins are only due to turning away from God. The inertness of all sins has been going on since then. The moment one turns towards God, those poor sins cannot last. Hari, meditated upon even by one who has evil thoughts, takes away sins: fire burns, even though accidentally touched. gRhaNAd yasya mantrasya dehI brahma-mayo bhave sadhyaH pUtaH surApo ‘pi sarva-siddhi-yuto bhavet tad-ahaM te ‘bhidhAsyAmi mahA-bhAgavato hamsi hare kRSNa hare kRSNa kRSNa kRSNa hare hare hare rAma hare rAma rAma rAma hare hare iti SoDazakaM nAmnAM tri-kAla kalmaSApaham nAtaH parataropAyaH sarva vedeSu vidhyate “The embodied soul who accepts this mantra will become filled with transcendence, and by accepting it, even a drunkard will attain all perfections. I will recite this mantra to you, for you are a swan-like mahabhagavata. ‘Hare Krsna Hare Krsna Krsna Krsna Hare Hare, Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare.’ These sixteen names can destroy the sins of the three worlds, and nothing higher than them is to be found in all the Vedas.” Elsewhere in the Padma Purana is the following statement on the congregational chanting of the Hari-nama mahamantra: harer nAma mahA-mantrair nazyet pApa pizAcakaM harer agra svarair uccair nRtyaM stan-nAmakrin-naraH punAti bhuvanaM vipra! gaGgAdi salilaM yathA hare pradakzinaM kurvann uccais tan nAma krin naraH karatAlAdi sandhAnaM susvaraM kAla zabditam “'Anyone who dances in front of Sri Hari and loudly chants the hari nama maha-mantra will destroy all witches of sin'. Just as the water of sacred rivers like the Ganga purify the universe, similarly those who circumambulate Sri Hari and loudly perform nama sankirtana of the 16-word maha-mantra with sweet voices and while clapping the hands, purify the entire universe.” Rama-tapaniyopanisad (1.6) explains the meaning of the maha-mantra as follows: harati tri-vidhaM tapaM janma-koti-zatodbhavam pApaM ca smarataM yasmAt tasmAd dharir iti smRtaH “The Lord is known as Hari because He takes away the sins and three types of suffering accumulated over millions of births, of those who remember him.” Just as the rising of the sun dispels all darkness, even so, by having faith in Shri Hari-Kirtan, all the dark sins are completely destroyed. Nama Sankeerthanam removes all Sins. All the above forms of Nama Sankeerthanam whether performed consciously or unconsciously, both of the above are due to the great merits. Whoever utters the bhagawan nama, his crores and crores of sins, accumulated over various births will be destroyed. The fire when touched consciously or unconsciously, will definitely burn your fingers, likewise a bhagawan nama uttered consciously or unconsciously will lead to liberation. In the story of Ajamila from Srimad Bhagavatham, Ajamila utters the name of Narayana casually (referring to his son and not the Almighty), still his innumerable sins are destroyed and he attained liberation. To take God's name is an easy way. It burns up the sins of all your birth. There is no need to seek the Lord in the forests, if you have his name in your lips. He comes willingly to you. That is what 'Bhagawada Dharma' teaches. Thus the lord's Name once uttered dispels all hurdles against Nama Keerthanam, nullifies all sins and guides the devotee to deliverance. Wholehearted chanting of Rama Nama once can destroy mountains of sins. Hari is another name of Lord Vishnu. In Hinduism, starting with Adi Sankara’s commentary on the Vishnu sahasranama, hari became etymologized as derived from the verbal root hṛ “to grab, seize, take”, in the connection of Vaishnavism deciphered as “to take away or remove evil or sin”, and the name of Vishnu rendered as “he who destroys samsara”, which is the entrapment in the cycle of birth and death, along with ignorance, its cause; compare hara as a name of Shiva, translated as “destroyer”. Pāpa-hārī The destroyer of sins. Hari is one of the names for the Hindu god, Vishnu. From Sanskrit, it means “one who forgives all sins” or “the remover.” Within a meditative yoga practice, Hari Om is a mantra that is believed to eliminate suffering by removing sins, improving karma, and alleviating the yogi's poor astrological circumstances. The holy name vanquishes the results of all sinful activities: "'The holy name of Lord Krsna … is the annihilator of all sinful reactions…'" – Padyavali (29), by Rupa Gosvami Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 15.110 Cakravarti thakura quotes the following verses from the smrti−sastra: namno hi yavati saktih papa−nirharane hareh tavat kartum na saknoti patakam pataki narah "Simply by chanting one holy name of Hari, a sinful man can counteract the reactions to more sins that he is able to commit." (Brhad−visnu Purana) avasenapi yan−namni kirtite sarva−patakaih puman vimucyate sadyah simha−trastair mrgair iva "If one chants the holy name of the Lord, even in a helpless condition or without desiring to do so, all the reactions of his sinful life depart, just as when a lion roars, all the small animals flee in fear." (Garuda Purana) However powerful the reactions of one's sins, they will immediately be vanquished if one chants the name of Hari, Krsna, Balarama or Narayana. Also, in the Prema vivarta by Jagadananda Pandita it is said: eka krsna−name papira yata papa−ksaya bahu janme sei papi karite naraya This means that by once chanting the holy name of the Lord, one can be freed from the reactions of more sins than he can even imagine performing. The holy name is so spiritually potent that simply by chanting the holy name one can be freed from the reactions to all sinful activities. What, then, is to be said of those who chant the holy name regularly or worship the Deity regularly? For such purified devotees, freedom from sinful reaction is certainly assured… As confirmed in Srimad−Bhagavatam (2.4.18): kirata−hunandhra−pulinda−pulkasa abhira−sumbha yavanaa khasadayah ye 'nye ca papa yad−apasrayasrayah sudhyanti tasmai prabhavisnave namah "Kiratas, Hunas, Andhras, Pulindas, Pulkasas, Abhiras, Sumbhas, Yavanas, members of the Khasa races, and even others addicted to sinful acts can be purified by taking shelter of devotees of the Lord, for He is the supreme power. I beg to offer my respectful beisances unto Him." Even such sinful persons can certainly all be purified if they chant the holy name of the Lord under the direction of a pure devotee. – Srimad Bhagavatam 6.13.8−9 People go to places of pilgrimage in order to be delivered from the reactions of unknown sinful acts. But one can be freed from all sinful reactions simply by remembering His holy name. The Lord is therefore as good as the holy places of pilgrimage. One can be free from all sinful reactions after reaching a place of pilgrimage, but one can have the same benefit at home or at any place simply by chanting the holy name of the Lord. Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu further advised Subuddhi Raya: "Begin chanting the Hare Krsna mantra, and when your chanting is almost pure, all your sinful reactions will go away. After you chant perfectly, you will get shelter at the lotus feet of Krsna. When you are situated at the lotus feet of Krsna, no sinful reaction can touch you. This is the best solution to all sinful activity." – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 25.195−200 By chanting the holy names Krsna and Hari, one is certainly liberated from sinful activities, such as killing cows or insulting brahmanas and Vaisnavas. The karma incurred by such activity is very great, but one can immediately nullify all this karma by surrendering to Lord Krsna and chanting His holy name. – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 16.189 The chanting of the holy name is the best means to atone (искупить) for sinful activities because it attracts the attention and protection of the Supreme Lord: By always chanting the maha mantra, Krsna will protect us from sinful reactions: One cannot commit sinful activities and at the same time advance in Krsna consciousness. But Krsna says, aham tvam sarva−papebhyo moksayisyami: "Surrender unto Me, and I shall rescue you by giving you liberation from all kinds of sinful reactions." Therefore, if we actually want to be free from the reactions of sinful life, we must be Krsna conscious, for then Krsna will free us from all sinful reactions. In the Visnu−dharma there is a statement glorifying this process of congregational chanting: "My dear King, this word 'Krsna' is so auspicious that anyone who chants this holy name immediately gets rid of the resultant actions of sinful activities from many, many births." That is a fact. There is the following statement in Caitanya caritamrta: "A person who chants the holy name of Krsna once can counteract the resultant actions of more sinful activities than he is able to perform." A sinful man can perform many, many sinful activities, but he is unable to perform so many that they cannot be wiped out by one single uttering of "Krsna." – The Nectar of Devotion By chanting the holy name, one is freed from the sinful reactions of many millions oflives: Caitanya to a Muhammadan holy man: Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu said, "Please get up. You have chanted the holy name of Krsna; therefore the sinful reactions you have accrued for many millions of lives are now gone. You are now pure." – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 18.205 Chanting frees one from sinful reactions if the chanting is offenseless: Caitanya to Satyaraja: "Simply by chanting the holy name of Krsna, one is relieved from all the reactions of a sinful life…" One can be freed from all sinful reactions by chanting the holy name without committing offenses. – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 15.107 Kazi to Lord Caitanya: "After hearing their complaints, in sweet words I told them, 'Please go back home. I shall certainly prohibit Nimai Pandita from continuing His Hare Krsna movement.' I know that Narayana is the Supreme God of the Hindus, and I think that You are the same Narayana. This I feel within my mind." After hearing the Kazi speak so nicely, Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu touched him and smilingly spoke as follows. "The chanting of the holy name of Krsna from your mouth has performed a wonder−it has nullified the reactions of all your sinful activities. Now you have become supremely pure. Because you have chanted three holy names of the Lord−Hari, Krsna and Narayana−you are undoubtedly the most fortunate and pious." If one chants the holy name without offenses and without further sinful activities, he is freed from all reactions of sins: Simply chanting the Hare Krsna maha mantra without offenses vanquishes all sinful activities. Thus pure devotional service, which is the cause of love of Godhead, becomes manifest. One cannot be situated in the devotional service of the Lord unless one is freed from sinful life. This is confirmed in Bhagavad gita: yesam tv anta−gatam papam jananam punya−karmanam te dvandva−moha−nirmukta bhajante mam drdha−vratah "Persons who have acted piously in previous lives and in this life, whose sinful actions are completely eradicated and who are freed from the duality of delusion, engage themselves in My service with determination." (Bg. 7.28) A person who is already cleansed of all tinges of sinful life engages without deviation or duality of purpose in the transcendental loving service of the Lord. In this age, although people are greatly sinful, simply chanting the Hare Krsna maha mantra can relieve them from the reactions of their sins. Eka krsna−name: only by chanting Krsna's name is this possible. This is also confirmed in Srimad−Bhagavatam (kirtanad eva krsnasya). Caitanya Mahaprabhu has also taught us this. While passing on the road, He used to chant: krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna he krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna he krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna raksa mam krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna krsna pahi mam rama raghava rama raghava rama raghava raksa mam krsna kesava krsna kesava krsna kesava pahi mam If one always chants the holy name Krsna, gradually one is freed from all reactions of sinful life, provided he chants offenselessly and does not commit more sinful activities on the strength of chanting the Hare Krsna mantra. In this way one is purified, and his devotional service causes the arousal of his dormant love of God. Simply by chanting the Hare Krsna mantra and not committing sinful activities and offenses, one's life is purified, and thus one comes to the fifth stage of perfection, or engagement in the loving service of the Lord (prema pumartho mahan ). – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Adi lila 8.26 Samsara, material existence, is a result of sinful actions. Everyone in this material world is condemned, yet as there are different grades of prisoners, there are different grades of men. All of them, in all statuses of life, are suffering. To stop the suffering of material existence, one must take to the Hare Krsna movement of sankirtana or Krsna conscious life. Masses of such people go out onto battlefields and kill themselves. Presently they have discovered the atomic bomb, which is simply awaiting wholesale destruction. If people want to be saved from the killing business life after life, they must take to Krsna consciousness and cease sinful activity. The International Society for Krishna Consciousness recommends that everyone abandon meat−eating, illicit sex, intoxication and gambling. When one gives up these sinful activities, he can understand Krsna and take to this Krsna consciousness movement. We therefore request everyone to abandon sinful activity and chant the Hare Krsna mantra. In this way people can save themselves from repeated birth and death… If we simply surrender unto Krsna's lotus feet and take this Krsna consciousness movement seriously, we can be freed from the karma incurred by sin. A sinful person destined for hell can be delivered by the holy name of the Lord: Muni to Lord Narayana: O my Lord, O supreme controller, without knowledge of Your unlimited prowess I have offended Your most dear devotee. Very kindly save me from the reaction of this offense. You can do everything, for even if a person is fit for going to hell, You can deliver him simply by awakening within his heart the holy name of Your Lordship. – Srimad Bhagavatam 9.4.62 Chanting the holy name is more effective than Vedic ritualistic ceremonies for eradicating sin: Visnudutas to the Yamadutas: By following the Vedic ritualistic ceremonies or undergoing atonement, sinful men do not become as purified as by chanting once the holy name of Lord Hari. Although ritualistic atonement may free one from sinful reactions, it does not awaken devotional service, unlike the chanting of the Lord's names, which reminds one of the Lord's fame, qualities, attributes, pastimes and paraphernalia. The ritualistic ceremonies of atonement recommended in the religious scriptures are insufficient to cleanse the heart absolutely because after atonement one's mind again runs toward material activities. Consequently, for one who wants liberation from the fruitive reactions of material activities, the chanting of the Hare Krsna mantra, or glorification of the name, fame and pastimes of the Lord, is recommended as the most perfect process of atonement because such chanting eradicates the dirt from one's heart completely. Srila Visvanatha Cakravarti thakura comments that the chanting of the holy name of the Lord has special significance that distinguishes it from the Vedic ritualistic ceremonies of atonement for severe, more severe or most severe sinful actions. There are twenty types of religious scriptures called dharma−sastras, beginning with the Manu−samhita and Parasara−samhita, but herein it is stressed that although one may become free from the reactions of the most sinful activities by following the religious principles of these scriptures, this cannot promote a sinful man to the stage of loving service to the Lord. On the other hand, chanting the holy name of the Lord even once not only frees one immediately from the reactions of the greatest sins, but also raises one to the platform of rendering loving service to the Supreme Personality of Godhead, who is described as uttamasloka because He is famous for His glorious activities. The sankirtana movement we have started offers the best process for becoming purified of all sinful reactions and coming immediately to the platform of spiritual life… Srimad−Bhagavatam (1.2.17): srnvatam sva−kathah krsnah punya−sravana−kirtanah hrdy antah−stho hy abhadrani vidhunoti suhrt satam "Sri Krsna, the Personality of Godhead, who is the Paramatma Supersoul in everyone's heart and the benefactor of the truthful devotee, cleanses desire for material enjoyment from the heart of the devotee who relishes His messages, which are in themselves virtuous when properly heard and chanted." The chanting of the maha mantra is a special concession in the Kali yuga to save people from the reactions to known or unknown sinful activities: Anyone in this material world, however careful he may be, must commit some sinful activities, even though he does not want to. For example, one may trample many small ants and other insects while walking on the street and kill many living beings unknowingly. The performance of sankirtana−yajna is a special concession for human society to save people from being affected by known or unknown sinful activities. We are surrounded by unlimited sins, and therefore it is compulsory that one take to Krsna consciousness and chant the Hare Krsna maha mantra. – Srimad Bhagavatam 9.16.23 For one who always chants the holy name, unintentional sins are excused: to the Yamadutas:Considering all these points, therefore, intelligent men decide to solve all problems by adopting the devotional service of chanting the holy name of the Lord, who is situated in everyone's heart and who is a mine of all auspicious qualities. Such persons are not within my jurisdiction for punishment. Generally they never commit sinful activities, but even if by mistake or because of bewilderment or illusion they sometimes commit sinful acts, they are protected from sinful reactions because they always chant the Hare Krsna mantra. Nondevotees may make a show of religion, but it is not very effective because although they ostentatiously attend a temple or church, they are thinking of something else. Such persons are neglecting their religious duty and are punishable by Yamaraja. But a devotee who commits sinful acts, which he may do unwillingly or accidentally because of his former habits, is excused. That is the value of the sankirtana movement. – Srimad Bhagavatam 6.3.26 Even a faint light from the holy name eradicates sinful reactions and brings liberation: thakura to Lord Caitanya: "Even a faint light from the holy name of the Lord can eradicate all the reactions of sinful life… Because of even the faintest rays of the effulgence of the Lord's holy name, one can attain liberation. We can see this in all the revealed scriptures." – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Antya lila 3.63−65 In any condition or for any reason, if one chants the holy name of the Lord, he is freed from all sins: Gosvami to King Pariksit: Even if he be distressed or degraded, any person who chants the holy name of the Lord, having heard it from a bona fide spiritual master, is immediately purified. Even if he chants the Lord's name jokingly or by chance, he and anyone who hears him are freed from all sins. – Srimad Bhagavatam 5.25.11 Whether one chants knowingly or unknowingly, the holy name will free one from all reactions to sinful activities: Visnudutas to the Yamadutas: As a fire burns dry grass to ashes, so the holy name of the Lord, whether chanted knowingly or unknowingly, burns to ashes, without fail, all the reactions of one's sinful activities. If a person unaware of the effective potency of a certain medicine takes that medicine or is forced to take it, it will act even without his knowledge because its potency does not depend on the patient's understanding. Similarly, even though one does not know the value of chanting the holy name of the Lord, if one chants knowingly or unknowingly, the chanting will be very effective. Fire will act, regardless of whether handled by an innocent child or by someone well aware of its power. For example, if a field of straw or dry grass is set afire, either by an elderly man who knows the power of fire or by a child who does not, the grass will be burned to ashes. Similarly, one may or may not know the power of chanting the Hare Krsna mantra, but if one chants the holy name he will become free from all sinful reactions… In the Western countries, where the Hare Krsna movement is spreading, learned scholars and other thoughtful men are realizing its effectiveness. For example, Dr. J. Stillson Judah, a learned scholar, has been very much attracted to this movement because he has actually seen that it is turning hippies addicted to drugs into pure Vaisnavas who voluntarily become servants of Krsna and humanity. Even a few years ago, such hippies did not know the Hare Krsna mantra, but now they are chanting it and becoming pure Vaisnavas. Thus they are becoming free from all sinful activities, such as illicit sex, intoxication, meat−eating and gambling. This is practical proof of the effectiveness of the Hare Krsna movement, which is supported in this verse. One may or may not know the value of chanting the Hare Krsna mantra, but if one somehow or other chants it, he will immediately be purified, just as one who takes a potent medicine will feel its effects, regardless of whether he takes it knowingly or unknowingly. – Srimad Bhagavatam 6.2.18−19 Even chanting that is indirect, frivolous, neglectful, (etc.,) frees one from sin: Visnudutas to the Yamadutas: One who chants the holy name of the Lord is immediately freed from the reactions of unlimited sins, even if he chants indirectly indicate something else, jokingly, for musical entertainment, or even neglectfully. This is accepted by all the learned scholars of the scriptures. – Srimad Bhagavatam 6.2.14 Even if the holy name is chanted for the sake of blasphemy, the holy name is so powerful that it frees one from reactions of sinful activities: Gosvami and Sanatana Gosvami to Lord Caitanya: "Jagai and Madhai had but one fault−they were addicted to sinful activity. However, volumes of sinful activity can be burned to ashes simply by a dim reflection of the chanting of Your holy name. Jagai and Madhai uttered Your holy name by way of blaspheming You. Fortunately, that holy name became the cause of their deliverance." Jagai and Madhai chanted the name of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu by way of blasphemy, but because they simply chanted His name, they immediately became free from the reactions of sinful activities. Thus later they were saved. – Sri Caitanya caritamrta Madhya lila 1.194−95 Even blasphemers can be freed from sinful activities by chanting the holy name: Jaya and Vijaya inwardly knew that Krsna is the Supreme Personality of Godhead, but they purposely became His enemies to be delivered from material life. From the very beginning of their lives they thought of Lord Krsna as an enemy, and even though blaspheming Lord Krsna, they chanted the holy name of Krsna constantly along with their inimical thoughts. Thus they were purified because of chanting the holy name of Krsna. It is to be understood that even a blasphemer can be freed from sinful activities by chanting the holy name of the Lord. – Srimad Bhagavatam 7.1.26 A devotee should always appreciate his fortune in having been delivered from sinful activities by the chanting of the holy name: Ajamila continued: I am a shameless cheater who has killed his brahminical culture. Indeed, I am sin personified. Where am I in comparison to the all−auspicious chanting of the holy name of Lord Narayana? I am such a sinful person, but since I have now gotten this opportunity, I must completely control my mind, life and senses and always engage in devotional service so that I may not fall again into the deep darkness and ignorance of material life. Those engaged in broadcasting the holy name of Narayana, Krsna, through the Krsna consciousness movement should always consider what our position was before we came and what it is now. We had fallen into abominable lives as meat−eaters, drunkards and woman hunters who performed all kinds of sinful activities, but now we have been given the opportunity to chant the Hare Krsna mantra. Therefore we should always appreciate this opportunity. By the grace of the Lord we are opening many branches, and we should use this good fortune to chant the holy name of the Lord and serve the Supreme Personality of Godhead directly. We must be conscious of the difference.between our present and past conditions and should always be very careful not to fall from the most exalted life… Every one of us should have this determination. We have been elevated to an exalted position by the mercy of Krsna and the spiritual master, and if we remember that this is a great opportunity and pray to Krsna that we will not fall again, our lives will be successful. – Srimad Bhagavatam 6.2.34−35